Position sensors have been generally known in the art, which in one basic form are provided by gravitational switches that typically incorporate a conductor loosely held adjacent to another conductor for contacting same upon movement under the action of gravity. Apart from various issues arising out of contact between conductors, the switch output is limited i.e. to indicate merely on and off positions. There are of course other different forms of position sensors, but few are both versatile and inexpensive.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such a problem or shortcoming by providing an improved or other new position sensor and position sensing method.